Galaxies Guardians/Spelig's World
THIS IS NOT A 2 PARTER!!! I am just publishing in 2 parts. Think of it like, an advert break ;) It was a foggy day. Spelig slowly staggered through the streets. He was dressed in his white uniform. “Spelig, your late!!” screeched his commander, Stteal. “Sorry, sir” He said, sheepishly “Well, no time, we all need to board the ship now!” said Leonard They all entered the triangle shaped quite reluctantly. The mission Genesis was a plan funded by the Zygons. They had been attacked by Daleks on the 3rd day of the time war and inhabited 34,000 ships. Stteal, Leonard, Yelpa, Spelig and Quels was sent to explore and exterminate all inhabits of the planet Capeloca. So, the Zygons would follow on and live there. (Source: The Gallifreyan Vaults, section 54, book 235,005) They hooked themselves up and slept. They were travelling for 2 years to get to the destination. Capeloca is a planet located in the Yqeyleup section and centres around the star Alexia. Early signs of permanent settlement were in the 2nd century when the Syacarax invaded it. The current inhabits are the Capes. (source: The Gallifreyan Vaults: Section 56,000, book: 12,56,200) “That’s sun is gorgeous!” Spelig exclaimed “It’s not the sun, it’s the star Alexia. It generates 78% of the heat on this planet.” Quels explained “What’s the the other 22?” “Volcanos” They began to explore the rocky planet. It was vast and very warm. “Wow! What’s the fruit?” Leonard shouted, picking it up and drinking it. “Fruvella” Quels said, now fed up of the boy’s lack of knowledge of the planet Fruvella is a fruit most commonly found on the planet Capeloca. It has a orange shell and inside has liquid inside made up of melted magnesium, acid and mercury. (source: The Gallifreyan Vaults: Section 89,013) “hmm tasty, Here Spelig have one” Leonard threw on to his friend as they all sat down in some shade. “So, Spelig, what’s your deal?” Asked Stteal. “Well, I was born Xclon on the 22nd of October.” “Let’s go. Quickly” Said Quels “Why?” questioned Yelpa “I think I can tell where the tribe is here” They began to desend towards a section known to many as the “Xscope”. The air was thick, hard to breath, clearly tampered with. “LEAVE!” Was spelt out in zygon’s blue thick blood “So, are we already for it?” Stteal asked “YES” Everyone said. The success of the trip is unknown (the Gallifreyan vaults: Section 30,07, Book 23,40,30,032) Spelig rubbed his eyes and starred at the metal bars surrounding him, “PRISONER 230 IS AWAKE, PRISONER 230 IS AWAKE” Shouted a Cape. After a few seconds, 4 capes entered with green, red and orange robes. “Who are you?” Asked the green one. “My name is… Quels,” Spleig said, unknowing what they might do “Well, Quels, what was the nature of your trip here” ”Err,” He was thinking of a reason “I know, EXPLORE AND EXTERMINATE!” Screamed the red one “No, I just came for a bit of time away from everything.” “Well, you can a little time away from everything if you want, death!” Capes often murdered prisoners, usually by lethal injections. (Source: The Gallifreyan Values: Book 9,235,003) Spelig sat on the chair, staring up at the men, they quickly stabbed into him and pulled off. Burned the body and on to the next one. That was it. “Done and dusted” said one, “So, who’s the next one?”. Category:Stories featuring Zygons